AntiValentine
by AlwaysHiei
Summary: Sasuke despised Valentine's Day always had, always will. Unfortunately, his girlfriend loves it. SasuHina Oneshot, for the SasuHina Gaia Guild.


For the SasuHina Valentine's-Day Contest in Gaia's SasuHina Guild

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; Masashi Kishimoto does.

By: AlwaysHiei

"My Anti-Valentine"

Sasuke Uchiha was against Valentine's Day.

It was one of the worst days of the year to him.

He saw no point to it; people going out with some random other person, acting all lovey-dovey and crud, giving each other gifts and pretending that they're meant to be. The next day breaking up. The very day after they told each other they'd be together forever! How pointless was that?!

Sasuke wasn't exactly the most loving person in the world, and he wasn't experienced in the area, but he hated it when people expressed "Undying Love" when it died the next day. Not all of the couples did that, but most did.

I mean, he had to spend an entire day every year going through the irritating and wasteful process of listening to everyone goggle over their date or crush and say how much they love that person. Couldn't they at least stay together if they had to ruin his day like that? No. Almost all of those couples had to go ruin the next day, too, by making Sasuke listen to them whine and cry over "lost love" all day long. Having two days destroyed every year wasn't worth it to Sasuke. It was a pointless and annoying holiday, which only made people act weird for two days of the year.

Sasuke dreaded that day every year, knowing of the horrible annoyance the day would bring him, and the next day would as well. He'd go home that night with ringing noises in his ears that sounded like that stupid kissing noise. "Smooch" or whatever. And the next days night he'd go home with the ringing noise of whiny sounding voices in his ears, keeping him from sleeping at all both nights.

And Sasuke refused to celebrate a holiday he despised.

Which was why it was odd to find Sasuke out on that day, grumbling and frowning he was, but it was still odd. Normally on the day, if he did go out, it was straight to the training grounds. But this year, he was in town square, holding a bouquet of roses, standing outside of a cafe.

Sasuke happened to have a girl that he loved; very, very much.

Sasuke waited outside of the cafe until he spotted a figure walking quickly towards him, with dark blue hair swinging behind her, and light lavender eyes looking into his own onyx pair. It was the figure of the girl Sasuke loved-- of his girlfriend.

Her name was Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata Hyuuga was a shy, pretty, and very kind girl. Her kind heart, ever-patient and cutely timid personality was enough to make even the Uchiha fall badly for her. He fell so hard, that he would probably do anything he needed to win her heart, and show her how much he cared.

Valentine's Day, however fake and irritating it may be in reality, was viewed by most, especially girls, as a romantic holiday.

Hinata Hyuuga loved this day. She loved the idea of true-love. Hinata always thought of the holiday as a magical one, with such beauty. She loved the day, and had always wished to celebrate it properly; with the person she loved more than anyone else. Ever since she was little, she truly wanted to enjoy the day with her special someone. 

And that person happened to be Sasuke.

Hinata knew he didn't like the holiday, but she wanted that dream to come true. She wanted to celebrate that holiday of love with the one she loved. So Hinata asked Sasuke if he would celebrate with her.

At first Sasuke was reluctant. He did not want to go celebrate that day! He'd celebrate any other holiday, in any other way for her. Just not that day.

But Hinata wanted so badly to celebrate this one single day. She'd give up any other celebrating of any other holiday for the year if she could just spend this one with Sasuke. So she pleaded with him, saying, "This is all I want!"

Sasuke still didn't want to. "I told you I'd do anything else with you this year; just not go out and enjoy this holiday."

Hinata insisted that this was the one thing she wanted from him this year. Out ofanything else she could ask him to do for her this year, she just asked to celebrate that holiday.

And so, Sasuke's love got the better of him. Sasuke's dedication and admiration for Hinata Hyuuga was so much that he'd do what he thought he'd never consider doing-

Celebrate Valentine's Day.

The day Sasuke hated with a passion, the day Sasuke thought of as a depressing joke.

Which was why we do see Sasuke standing outside of the particular cafe with a bouquet of roses, waiting for the blue-haired and light lavender eyed girl to catch up to him.

Once Hinata was there, Sasuke gave her a rare, and actually true smile and held out the bouquet.

"These are for you, Hinata. Happy Valentine's Day."

Hinata looked down at the gorgeous bunch of flowers, took them from Sasuke before pulling Sasuke into a hug.

"Thank you, Sasuke." Hinata whispered into his ear. "Thank you for being my Anti-Valentine."

THE END

Short, I know. I should've added more detail, but I have changed this story completely around at least three times now, and I'm getting sick of it, I'm afraid, so I just needed to submit this before it made me go insane. Not my best work at all, I also know. But I liked it well enough. This is for the V-day contest in the SasuHina guild on Gaia. I figured that I needed to at least show my love and dedication to the pairing for the holiday and in the contest, just to show I care. it probably won't win, as I know there's gonna be tons of cute one-shots, I've alread read a couple of them, and this isn't really my best work, but I had fun anyways, and I really just wanted to show my support and love for SasuHina this Valentine's Day! And so everyone knows, I don't dislike Valentine's Day. I love it, actually.

Please Review!

Seeya,  
AlwaysHiei 


End file.
